User blog:DMUA/Jack of All Trades: War: Various feats
Eh, I should have made this when I went out to make this, but, eh, whatever. I have this now. Nightingale evades a very speedy knife So, basically, crazy knife man throws a knife at "blinding speed", and Nightingale manages to phase out of it's way as it's centimeters away from her face. Which means, we'll employ (Distance the character moved in meters) x (Speed of projectile in meters/s) / (Distance the projectile was away from the character when he/she started to move in meters) She sidestepped the attack, which means she probably moved around the length of her stride, which according to Google is about 2.2 feet, or 0.67056 meters. In Jack of All Trades: War, blinding speed also means very close to the speed of light, considering everyone is pushing Rel limits, and I'm the author so I get to take such liberties to make my calculations get ludicrous. Of course, how close to SOL? To which I'll reply, likely around 96% as a low end, which is 2.878e+8 meters per second. It was a few centimeters, and few usually means 2-3. I'll use 3, which translates to .03 meters. So, .67056×2.878e+8/.03 is... 6432905599.9996243 meters per second, 21.45786335959c, FTL+ Louis is also a fast knifethrower So, anyone in game can fire stuff, but, Louis in particular can send glass knives at people. And since I don't have much else for lifting strength, I'll go off it. According to almighty Google, a kitchen knife is 20 centimeters in length and 3.8 centimeters in width. Now, it doesn't tell us about the thickness of the blade, so I'll assume 1 millimeter, or .1 centimeter. I'll also discount the handle for simplicity's sake. 20×3.8×.1 is 7.6 The density of glass is 2.70 g/cm, so, the total weight is 20.52 Grams, or 0.02052 Kilograms. He can throw these things at near Lightspeed, but, how fast do they accelerate? Well, they get to the speed within a short enough timeframe to hit comparable opponents, and he doesn't stand all that ridiculously far away from them, probably around 10 meters. The time it would take something to cross 10 meters at .96 SOL is .00000003474635163307 seconds. Acceleration is (Distance)/(timeframe^2), which in this case would be 10/.00000003474635163307^2, which makes for an acceleration of 8.282884000004E15. Now, 0.02052×8.282884000004E15 is.... 169964779680082.08 Newtons, 17325665614687 Kilograms of Force, Class T Of course, he can also throw 3 knives at once, which would total up to... 509894339040246.24 Newtons, 51976996844061 Kilograms of Force, Class T Earth and Wind throw a mountain So, Earth Wind and Fire, with Fire having literally killed themselves, throw an entire mountain at the party at relativistic speed. It's not quite as fast as other projectiles, but it's close. I'll assume .90 c, or, 2.698e+8 meters per second. Mountains usually weigh around 10^12 Kilograms. Now, for KE, we'll use this, and for FMA, we'll use a similar method to before, finding how long the acceleration would have to take to get to the speed it does in the time it does. The mountain was picked up from the general area of Sion, and, the distance between Sion and London is roughly 1030623.9 meters. That divided by 2.698e+8 meters per second would make for a timeframe of about 0.00381995515 seconds. Acceleration is distance/timeframe^2, so, 1030623.9/0.00381995515^2 gets an acceleration of 70629101532.4. With a calculator in one hand and 10^12 times 70629101532.4 in the other, we get.... KE: 1.158e+29 Joules, 27.6768642447 Exatons, Multi Continent level+ FMA: 7.0629102e+22 Newtons, 7.1997045e+21 Kilograms of Force, Class E Of course, this was done between two people, so, dividing accordingly gets... Earth and Wind AP and Lifting Strength: 13.8384321223 Exatons, 3.5998523e+21 Kilograms of Force, Multi Continent level and Class E Rose stopped this, and threw it right back as her arms were absolutely shattered. Plenty of other people took it, but they were heavily damaged. Rose kicks Jack to space So, with her final attack, Rose punts Jack (Not to be confused with Jack Von or Jack Alsandair) into space, exploding the mana and causing quaking upon the earth. 2x SOL is 599580000 meters per second. Jack was sent flying for a few moments, which would be around 3 seconds, making the distance traveled 1798740000 meters. Surface Area is 4*π*radius^2, so, 4*π*1798740000^2 equals 4.065806e+19. The energy of a magnitude 5 earthquake is 1.995262e+12 Joules So, 1.995262e+12 times 4.065806e+19 meters is.... 8.1123482e+31 Joules, 19.3889775602 Zettatons, Small Planet level Results Phase speed 6432905599.9996243 meters per second, 21.45786335959c, FTL+ Lifting Stronkness 509894339040246.24 Newtons, 51976996844061 Kilograms of Force, Class T Earth, Wind, and Mountains KE: 1.158e+29 Joules, 27.6768642447 Exatons, Multi Continent level+ FMA: 7.0629102e+22 Newtons, 7.1997045e+21 Kilograms of Force, Class E Earth and Wind AP and Lifting Strength: 13.8384321223 Exatons, 3.5998523e+21 Kilograms of Force, Multi Continent level and Class E The finale 8.1123482e+31 Joules, 19.3889775602 Zettatons, Small Planet level Category:Blog posts Category:Calculations Category:Jack of All Trades